1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a toy seat, more particularly to a modular toy toddler car seat which can be easily disassembled to facilitate transport and storage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because a child often brings a doll when riding on a car, a toy toddler car seat has been designed to support a doll on an actual car seat and is fastened to the actual car seat by means of a safety belt. A conventional toy toddler car is integrally formed from plastic, thereby resulting in difficulties in transporting and storing the toy toddler car seat.